


烧

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Fever, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 20190810 杭州。





	烧

**Author's Note:**

> 背德脏车。

好冷。

啪一声开关响，屋子里叫顶灯照得大亮。周九良闭着眼把自己往被子里塞。好冷，他没法自控地颤栗起来。紧接着他哥的声音在头顶炸响，他哥说周航，你吃药了吗。

吃了。他点头。布洛芬还是别的什么，总之就着后台瓶装水随便吃了点，真的有用也好安慰剂也罢，好歹撑了三个活一个返场。下了台周九良脚步都在飘，忽忽悠悠如同真要成仙。不过成仙还远着点，现下只能与夜宵部队分开，一个人飘回酒店里去。

一只手往他额头上探，温热的，软的，很舒服。于是周九良动也不动，任孟鹤堂拿手背拿手心试他温度。然后孟鹤堂对着他后背说，你这药吃得也没什么用啊，周航。咋还烧得厉害了。哥去给你找点药。

那只手离开他额头，隔着被拍拍他肩膀，接下去就是该离开。这事到底没发生，因为周九良从被子里伸出手，一把抓住那只手腕。

哥。他说，沉默了好久才开口，嗓子干枯痛痒，像刀割。孟鹤堂的腕子在他手里一动没动，就这么耐心地等。宝贵品质，孟鹤堂的万千宝贵品质之一。

哥。周九良又叫了一遍，然后他也不知道说什么好了。

所幸孟鹤堂懂得，孟鹤堂都懂得，善解人意是又一难得。顶灯关掉，黑暗里赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起，每一分每一寸，该是物理降温。孟鹤堂的脸埋进他颈窝，吐息灼得人难受，或犬齿磨得人痛。周九良发不出声音来，水分逃离他身体。他迟早干渴而死，该省着点力气。不论这干渴是为着什么为着谁。

于是两个人都沉默。毕竟快十年搭档，默契不需要语言。在台上在台下，在床下在床上，该说的话该翻的包袱，不在多而在精。周九良迷迷糊糊笑出来，到了喉咙变成模糊气音。你笑什么，孟鹤堂问。

跟两年前真像啊，哥。他答非所问。

像啊，航航，孟鹤堂也在他背后笑起来，哥没变，你也没变。也不是，你抱起来舒服多了，那时候太瘦了，身子都瘦坏了。

周九良低下头去。没变个屁，这话他在脑子里转了一圈，只是懒得讲，懒得拖着生疼嗓子跟他哥打嘴仗。红本换了红本再换一张红本，冷灶变金屋，这些到底跟他周九良没半毛钱关系。

毕竟他从没拥有过，什么都是。

——除了此时此刻。

孟鹤堂深深地嵌进他身体里。他喘息着，口腔里呼出热气，像是腔子里烧起业火，要把五脏六腑一块烧穿，可能连阎王爷也觉得他罪孽深重，等不及他下去，现在便开始罚。四肢软绵绵瘫着，他觉得自己几乎挂在孟鹤堂身上，挂在那热情的热切的热烈的欲望上。全身上下仿佛只剩一个洞一条甬道，他自己就是欲望本身。

你好热啊，航航。孟鹤堂含混不清地讲。又热又紧。露骨话语不能在脑子里凿出半点清明，周九良乱七八糟地应着，一副任人摆布的样子。太糟糕了。你这样不行啊，周航，今儿要不是你哥呢，不是我呢，你怎么办啊周航。孟鹤堂开始谆谆教诲，摆出一副长兄如父的架势来。只是没什么说服力，那玩意还在周九良身后神采奕奕深入浅出，每撞一下就激得小孩低低一声呜咽。实在不是什么正经父兄教育弟弟的场景。

都到了这份上哪有什么干净人，烧也不该只烧周九良一个。

干到第二轮的时候孟鹤堂把周九良翻过身来，整晚他们第一次面对面。小孩半阖着眼睛，满脸通红，湿的不知道是汗水还是泪水，是过分欢愉还是难受。孟鹤堂停下来瞅着他。

哥。周九良睁开眼，一双眼也通红，像头病狼。哥，你动一动啊。你动一动啊，哥。

嗓子快要折了，一句话讲得颠三倒四，哑得不像周九良，只有委屈的调子像。照理说狼不会撒娇，但过高体温让他退化成一个脆弱的崽子。于是孟鹤堂俯下身亲他眼睑，一边大开大合地动起来。周九良在快感里扬起脖颈。

喉结被叼住的时候他呼吸一滞，瞳孔放大又缩小。是他哥，却还是让他生出几分生命受到威胁的错觉。

不过无所谓。他们一起射出来之后他昏沉沉想。这辈子反正也交代在他手里了。


End file.
